


The Florist

by Kpop_writer04



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_writer04/pseuds/Kpop_writer04
Summary: Y/N is just an average florist who does his job to perfection. One day, Moonbin rushes in and asks for a bouquet of flowers. Who knew that needing a bouquet of flowers would intertwine their lives.Please check my Wattpad version (if you prefer that platform.)https://my.w.tt/mj81d53uw7
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Reader, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently still in progress.  
> This is my first fanfic on this app.  
> The chapters will get edited (every now and again) to add some more detail.
> 
> Chapter one got edited and has a few more paragraphs!

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙾𝚗𝚎: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙽𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝙰 𝙱𝚘𝚞𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚝

Located down a calm street in Seoul was a little florist shop, independently owned by Y/N. He works six days a week, having Sundays off for “me time”.

The small shop has a beige exterior, with rather old-looking, dark, wooden doors. The doors have clear glass in a floral pattern. The golden door handles shine brightly as the sun gleams. Either side of the door was to a large open window, with colourful flower pots hanging off the window ledge. A wooden sign hung up by twined is in the window reading “𝒪𝓅𝑒𝓃” in a gold font.

On the bottom floor of the two-story building was the florist shop. An array of colourful flowers carefully aligned for visual satisfaction was dotted around the store. The store is filled with every colour under the sun, along with every flower imaginable ranging from roses to lilies, to buttercups. Each flower is carefully positioned within the beige aesthetic of the store.

Behind the dark wooden counter is a young male, in his late teens nearly reaching the age of twenty. His black dress pants and white shirt with extra material creating a tassel-like look. He wore his beige, gently woven, apron with a smile. On the counter is a gold-based vase with a glass top, a pair of scissors, pink silk ribbon and some baby’s breath.

In the florist’s left hand is an almost made bouquet of pink roses, pink gerbera daisies and some baby’s breath gypsophila. The rich pink and light pink of the flowers fused with the pure white. Y/N fixes the bouquet in his hand, rearranging the flowers for optimum beauty.

Once satisfied with the product, Y/N picks up a small, clear rubber band and ties around the stems of the flowers. Y/N places the bouquet of flowers in the vase next to him. He looks at the flowers and smiles. He picks the flowers up and brings them closer to his face, smelling the sweet aroma of the flowers. Y/N chuckles and the bell begins to ring.

Y/N looks over at the entrance to see a rather good looking guy rush in. His messy hair and puppy and cat-like visuals, slightly oversized, coffee jumper along with his tight black jeans caught Y/N’s attention. In a matter of three seconds, the guy had already reached the counter. He gently slams ₩30,000 onto the counter and looks Y/N in the eyes. “I need a bouquet of flowers that mean ‘fuck you’!” The guy breathed. Y/N smiles and places the bouquet of flowers in the vase. Y/N stops for a moment and thinks, “Did you break up?” Y/N asks curiously. The guy hums in response, “Something like that.” Y/N replies, “I could do Petunia, it symbolises resentment and anger. Or, Cyclamen which symbolises separation?"

"Both!" The male quickly interrupts. Y/N smiles and walks to the front of the store searching for the petunias and cyclamens. The customer stood in the same spot waiting for Y/N to carefully pick the best flowers for the perfect bouquet. Eventually, Y/N has picked the best flowers for the job. Y/N approaches the counter again and begins to organise them in his hand, asking his customer for his opinion on the bouquet.

Finally, the perfect bouquet that has the beautiful meaning of ‘fuck off’ is finally complete. The dark colours matched the meaning of the bouquet. The customer smiles as he thanks Y/N for his hard work. “Thank you so much!” The cute-faced customer thanks as he bows, edging closer to the door, “Make sure to sell lots of flowers!” The customer smiles and quickly leaves the shop running through the streets almost bumping into a familiar face.

Y/N picks up the unfinished bouquet of flowers from the vase and removes a bit of the baby’s breath that is annoying him. Another young male enters the store, it’s the familiar face. “Hiya Sanha!”

The dark messy-haired boy slowly approaches the counter smiling at his friend. “Hi!” He smirks and he jumps to sit on the counter. “Is he on a date?” Sanha asks looking out of the shop’s window. Y/N giggles a bit, “No.” Y/N explains, “He came into the store and slammed ₩30,000 on the counter and said, "I need a bouquet of flowers that mean ‘fuck you’!"” Sanha raises his head from his phone and begins to laugh, “Oof! Is he breaking up with his girlfriend or something?” Y/N shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

Y/N opens a draw on the counter to reveal a little floral card. He picks one up along with a black brush pen that lies next to the counter. “Do you want to write it or am I?” Y/N asks Sanha, who’s too interested in his phone. “You,” Sanha replies, still looking at his phone. Y/N nods, “What am I putting?”. Sanha replies instantly, “Fuck you.” Y/N is not amused and looks at Sanha with a serious look. Sanha looks at Y/N and laughs. Y/N can’t help but laugh along with his cute hyung, “Just put something romantic like you normally do!”

At that moment, another person enters the shop. “Welcome.” Y/N cheers as he welcomes the customer. The customer smiles and continues to look around the store before politely asking, “Excuse me, do you have any light blue flowers?“ “I do.” Y/N smiles, “Can I ask what the occasion is?” The man slowly approaches the counter, “It’s for my daughter, she’s in hospital and really likes blue flowers.” Y/N thinks for a moment and asks, “Is she still young?” The man responds, nodding his head and humming. “I have bellflowers, which are on the cheaper side, or blue hibiscus flowers, which are more expensive." The man thinks for a moment before he responds, "I'll have the hibiscus flowers, it's her first time in hospital so I want to make her comfortable." ”Sure.” Y/N responds, walking around the shop in search of the flowers.

Y/N picks the lightest blue coloured hibiscus flowers. “Are these flowers ok?” Y/N asks the customer and he smiles. Y/N takes this as a yes and begins to work on the bouquet, organising each flower, adding baby’s breath for a bit of variety. The bouquet started to come together and quickly started to have its own personality. The bouquet was complete with a clear white wrapping tied with a white ribbon in a bow.

“Thank you!” The customer smiles, paying Y/N for the bouquet of flowers. “I hope your daughter gets better soon.” Y/N responds as the guy walks out of the shop. Sanha looks over at Y/N, “What happens if she’s dying?” “That’s a bit deep. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Y/N responds, he looks back down at the floral card he was working on before. He writes a short message and puts it within the bouquet. He fixes a few stray petals he didn’t notice before and holds the bouquet in his hands, pointing it to Sanha. “These are for you, my love.” Y/N jokes, trying not to laugh. “As if,” Sanha laughs “Do you think Minhyukie is going to like them?” Y/N sits on the counter with Sanha, “Of course he will, he likes flowers so he’ll like these!” Sanha smiles brightly, smelling the flowers. “Thanks, Y/N! I’m gonna go now! Bye!” “Bye!” Y/N waves as he watches Sanha leave the shop and take a right turn, presumably going to his place to see Minhyuk.

Y/N walks behind the counter and sits on the black spiral staircase, looking at his phone. Y/N sits there: scrolling through social media, reading a news article, listening to an audiobook, etc. After about forty-five minutes, Y/N was interrupted by the door slowly opening and the bell making a noise. “Ah, welcome!” Y/N smiles as he stands up looking towards the entrance, his expression calms down when he realises it was the man from before.

The two males look at each other from afar and in silence. Until Y/N breaks the slightly awkward silence. “How did it go?” Y/N asks, pulling on the sleeves of his shirt. “Erm...” the male responds, “It went better than I thought.” He replies nervously. The two males watch each other again, not sure how to start a conversation. Y/N asks “Did they like the bouquet?” After realising what he said he mentally scolded himself and pinched his arm. The other male responds with “Er, yeah. They didn’t like the meaning but they liked the flowers, ‘How can you such pretty flowers have such a cruel meaning?'” Y/N smiles awkwardly and just stands there behind the counter. Suddenly, the customer starts a new conversation, “do you have a business card?” “Ah yes!” Y/N smiles giving the customer the business card. The customer begins to smile and this melts Y/N’s heart. “Moonbin, my name is Moonbin.” The customer explains, making Y/N nod “Well Moonbin, I hope you become a regular customer.” Moonbin nods and the two pause and stands in silence before Moonbin breaks the silence, “Erm, well I’m off.” Moonbin smiles walking out the shop. “Stay safe and come back soon!” Y/N smiles as he watches Moonbin leave the shop and pauses outside of the shop. He stays there for a moment before he turns left and begins to walk.

At the side of Y/N, his phone is ringing, he picks up his phone and looks at the caller ID. There’s a picture of Myungjun hyung and his boyfriend Jinwoo hyung and the ID “old hyung”. Y/N answers the call, “Y/Nie!” Blasts from the speakers as Myungjun screams. “What is it hyung?” Y/N asks smiling. “Me and Jinwoo-ah are going to a café and wanted to know if you wanted to come?” Myungjun speaks quickly, it could have been a rap. “Sure!” Y/N responds, anticipating his hyung’s response! “Great!” the older screams, “meet us at the café we usually go.” Y/N giggles and replies to his hyung, “sure, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” He ends the call and grabs the keys and his wallet before leaving the shop. He locks the door and takes a left out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t re-read the first chapter, I suggest you do so because you won’t understand how we got here.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚠𝚘: 𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙱𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚎

Y/N approaches a small little café, located in the heart of Seoul. The exterior looks like a usual café with a sign and their logo in the window. Y/N opens the door and is welcomed to a dark grey flooring with white brick walls. The luscious greens plants contrast against the light wooden tables and chairs. A loud laugh echoes around the café and Y/N instantly recognises the contagious laugh.

Y/N walks towards the back of the café to see Myungjun and Jinwoo staying at their usual table, enjoying a warm cup of coffee. “Y/N!” Myungjun screams as his attention is changed. “Hiya!” Y/N smiles sitting down at the other side of the table to Myungjun and Jinwoo. Jinwoo looks at Y/N and asks, “Are you going to get a drink?” Y/N blinks for a moment and then responds, “Oh yeah I will. I didn’t understand what you said then. I’ll get one now.” Y/N stands and begins to walk to the counter.

Myungjun and Jinwoo stay sitting at the table talking to each other. Y/N comes back with a cold drink. “Are you that hot?” Jinwoo asks, observing the cold drink. “Are you cheating on Myungjun hyung?” Y/N replies in a playful tone. “How special do you think you are?” Myungjun responds roasting Y/N. Y/N’s mouth drops and then he pouts, “Me no sarang you any more.” Myungjun bursts out laughing at Y/N’s cuteness and Jinwoo giggles. Jinwoo stops giggling and asks, “Y/N are you still single?” To which Y/N nods his head, still pouting as he takes a small sip of his drink. A sudden question by Jinwoo makes Y/N choke on his drink, “Do you have anyone in mind?” Myungjun laughs at Y/N’s reaction, Y/N clears his throat before replying with a dry “No, I’m too busy to date.” Myungjun looks at Y/N with a confused face but decides to not say anything.

After a playful half an hour conversation, it was a matter of time that their friends would be brought up. “Sanha came by before for his flowers.” Y/N explains, talking about business. “I think Sanha and Minhyuk have been up to things.” Myungjun smirks. Y/N replies curiously, “Who’s said that?” Myungjun replies with a bigger smirk, “I heard them.” Y/N pauses for a minute trying to understand what Myungjun hyung was trying to say. And then it clicked, “Eww!” Y/N moans in disgust. “They can’t stay quiet, at least be quiet like we are,” Jinwoo replies watching Y/N become strangely uncomfortable. Y/N quickly interrupts, “Let’s change the conversation. I don’t want to know what my hyungs do in their free time or their bedroom.” “We don’t just do it in the bedroom.” Myungjun teases Y/N making him scream and cover his ears, “I’m too innocent for this!”

Jinwoo and Myunjun laugh at Y/N’s flustered behaviour. Myunjun leans into Jinwoo laughing and hits his chest in excitement. Jinwoo decides to tease Y/N even more by saying “We should be loud when you come around.” Y/N screams “No!” And then the couple burst out laughing even more to the point where Myungjun was crying with laughter and Jinwoo couldn’t breathe. Y/N’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and that makes the couple laugh, even more, Y/N tries to take a sip of his drink but Myungjun laughs even harder and makes Y/N giggle, almost making him choke on his drink.

A while later, Y/N is back at the Florist shop and is his place, right above the store. Y/N is sitting on the pastel pink couch in the white living room lit by the large lamp in the far corner of the living room. The wooden coffee table in the middle of the room has a small clear glass on it, half full of water. The plants scattered around the rather small living room added life and comfort to the living room.

Y/N peels off his face mask and throws it in the bin. Y/N gently rubs the excess into his skin by making small circular motions with his fingers. Once satisfied, he stands up and starts to prepare for bed, fixing the covers and puffing up the pillows. He turns the lamplight on and gets a glass of water ready for bed. As he places the glass on the wooden bedside table, a knocking noise comes from downstairs. Y/N walks over towards the balcony doors and opens them. As he steps onto the balcony he looks towards the front door. “Moonbin?”

Moonbin raises his head to look towards the balcony to see a smiling but confused Y/N. Moonbin stands there frozen as Y/N looks at him. “Can I help you?” Y/N asks looking down towards Moonbin. Moonbin finally speaks, “I wanted to ask if you're busy tomorrow? It’s Sunday and your shop is closed.” Moonbin points to the sign on the door with the opening times. Y/N thinks for a moment before replying, “I’m not, why?” “I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. He works at a company and needs a florist. I was wondering if you would help him out?” Moonbin asks, his voice becoming more silent towards the end. “Sure!” Y/N smiles, “Just come here at 10!” Moonbin nods his head and Y/N smiles before walking back into his bedroom, leaving the doors ajar, allowing the refreshing breeze to enter the apartment. Y/N lies head back on his bed as he hears “You’ve still got your doors open.” Y/N giggles a bit and replies, “I know, I like the cold.” There was a momentary silence before Moonbin replied, “Ok. I’ll meet you tomorrow at ten!”

Y/N looks up towards the ceiling. He takes a few breaths and slowly closes his eyes. He lies there for a moment, allowing all the thoughts to escape his head. After the thoughts have left his head, he stands up and closes the doors to the balcony. He turns the lights out and lies in bed, preparing to fall asleep.

The next day, Y/N is leaving the shop and notices that Moonbin is waiting for him, and ten minutes early at that! Y/N unlocks the door and leaves the shop before he locks the door Y/N asks Moonbin, “Do I need anything special?” Moonbin thinks for a minute and Y/N stands there with the key in his hand. “Nope, not what I know of. Just yourself.” Moonbin smiles while looking Y/N in the eyes. However, Y/N eyes change and become slightly evil, “Hey! I’m special!” Y/N moans locking the door. And checks to make sure it is. “Ok, then yes, you need to bring something special. Yourself.” Moonbin jokes making Y/N smile. “Great I’m ready!” Y/N cheers as he starts to walk down the street next to Moonbin. However, he couldn’t help but sing “Feel Special” by Twice. Moonbin joins in and they both sing “Feel Special” as Moonbin leads the way.


	3. Chapter 3

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙷𝚘𝚝 𝙶𝚞𝚢

Y/N finds himself in the same café he was in less than twenty-four hours ago with his two incredible hyungs. Y/N and Moonbin sit in different seats and wait for Moonbin’s friend. Y/N takes a sip before asking, “What does your friend do for a living?” “Oh right, I haven’t told you. He’s a model and an actor.” Moonbin replies looking at the door. “Wait,” Y/N replies, “Your telling me you have a friend that is better looking than you?” Moonbin’s attention is brought to Y/N as he looks him in the eyes, “Is that supposed to be an insult or compliment?” Y/N thinks for a moment, “If I wanted to insult you I would have added, "Well it’s not very hard to beat"” Moonbin looks at Y/N confused but shrugs his shoulders.

Y/N bored, decides to attack Moonbin with a bunch of questions, “How long have you known your friend for?” Moonbin thinks for a while before replying, “About seven years.” Y/N’s mouth drops, “You’ve maintained a friendship for seven years?” Moonbin looks slightly confused, “Yeah.” Y/N continues to nod his head and then replies, “I moved to Seoul just over a year ago so I don’t have many friends.” Moonbin listens to Y/N’s story, until it takes an unexpected turn, “I moved to become a trainee. While I was living up here, I needed a job and being a florist was handy for me. After a few months of training, my mum died. When I came back to Seoul after the funeral, things started to go bad and I stopped being a trainee. On that day, I made friends with Myungjun hyung. I’m very thankful for that.” Y/N wipes away a tear and starts to laugh. “Oh, I’m revealing too much. How long until your friend arrives?” Y/N asks, Moonbin replies quickly, “He should be here any moment.“

Y/N blinks a few times, gently sipping on his drink. Moonbin glances past Y/N to see the person they have been waiting for, “Y/N he’s here.” Y/N stands up and turns around facing the man. To his surprise the man was hot! The tall male approaches the couple wearing his white top with a navy blue blazer and matching pants. He quickly fixes his dark hair with a smile on his face. Y/N feels his heart race and his face dust with a pink glow. As the older approaches, he smiles and bows to Y/N, to which Y/N mirrors his actions. Moonbin begins the introduction, “Y/N, this is Lee Dongmin; however, he prefers to be called Cha Eunwoo. Eunwoo, this is Y/N.” Y/N giggles greeting the older with a shy “Hiya.” Eunwoo laughs at the cuteness and his eyes squint together forming a crescent shape, making Y/N fall deeper in love.

Cha Eunwoo sits down next to Moonbin, and he begins to explain his idea. Eunwoo pulls out pictures of photoshoots that have inspired him, “These are some ideas that I thought of.” Y/N examines the photographs of the models surrounded by flowers. He has to admit that they are amazing and Eunwoo would look great in a photograph like that. “Do you have a colour scheme?” Y/N asks, raising his head with a little smile. “Erm,” Eunwoo thinks looking around, “Not really.” Y/N nods his head, “Do you know what you're going to wear?” He asks, trying to get a gist of Eunwoo’s mind. Eunwoo replies with a bright smile, “Just a shirt and some black pants.” To which Y/N nods. “Any ideas on what flowers you want?” Y/N risks asking but to Y/N’s surprise he gets a response, “Maybe: Pink Calla Lily, Dahlia, Hibiscus, et cetera.” Y/N’s face lights up at Eunwoo’s response, “That’ll be beautiful!” A sparkling tint grows in Y/N’s eyes.

After a while talking about the flowers and their meanings, Eunwoo decides to end the meeting by asking, “Are you willing to take on the challenge?” “One hundred per cent!” Y/N smiles energetically making his hand into a fist. “Great!” Eunwoo passes Y/N a business card, “Call me and I’ll call a team together.” Y/N nods as Eunwoo stands up and begins to leave. He bows to Y/N, with Y/N mirroring his action and smiles goodbye to Moonbin, reminding him to visit sometime soon. The tall, hot, dark-haired guy begins to walk out of the shop and Y/N can’t help but feel his heart flutter.

Y/N tilts his head towards Moonbin and smiles at him. “What are you so happy about?” Moonbin asks, observing Y/N’s love-struck visuals. “God!” Y/N moans, placing his head on the table then raising it again, “He’s. So. Sexy!” Moonbin’s eyes widened, “Hey! That’s my friend.” Y/N moans again, smirking at Moonbin, “I don’t care, he’s so sexy!” Suddenly his tone changes, “He wasn’t the one you gave the flowers to is it? No, it wouldn’t make sense. By any chance does he know I made the bouquet?” Moonbin nods, realising that Y/N has fallen in love with his best friend. Y/N drops his head to the table and cries. After a few moments, he raises his head and sips his drink.

Moonbin and Y/N both leave the café and walk together, they pass a few streets and are slowly approaching a small street market. “Do you love him?” Moonbin asks, earning a strange look from Y/N, “Do you love Cha Eunwoo?” Y/N’s face starts to have a light pink glow, giving Moonbin his answer. “No!” Y/N replies covering his cheeks. Moonbin begins to tease Y/N because of this, “Do you like him cause of his visuals?” Y/N starts to rush ahead but Moonbin catches up, Y/N responds, “No! Surprise surprise, I’m a small fan of Cha Eunwoo. Take that literally or metaphorically. But, I know he hates that people only think of him for his "visuals'' when actually he has a lot of unrecognised talent.” Moonbin freezes and his heart begins to race, is Y/N really that passionate? “I like him because of his talent, not his visuals, they are just a bonus. Also, can you please stop teasing me about this, I’m uncomfortable, I don’t mind other things but not this.” Moonbin becomes speechless and tries to respond but Y/N’s phone begins to ring. “Please give me a minute.” Y/N smiles, in a change of mood.

“Hiya Sanha!” Y/N cheers; however, Sanha’s mood was the opposite of Y/N’s, “Y/N, when did you find out?” Sanha’s distressed voice makes Y/N drop the cheers and ask, “What do you mean?” “What me and Minhyuk have been doing,” Sanha replies on the verge of tears. Y/N replies soothingly, “Myungjun hyung told me yesterday.” “Yesterday!” Sanha screams, slightly deafening Y/N, “Why is that bitch saying you told her two weeks ago but asked you to keep it a secret?” “Who? Jennie?” Y/N replies, trying to get a grasp of the situation. “Yeah!” Sanha replies sniffling, “I’ll talk to her about it.” Y/N responds. “Thank you,” Sanha replies gratefully, “Can I come around?” Y/N pushes for a moment, “Yeah but, the girls are coming around today.” Sanha thinks, maybe for a bit too long but he eventually replies, “It’s ok, I don’t want a drink with you, I just want to talk, I’ll leave before they arrive.” Y/N smiles, “When are you coming?” “I’ll be there in ten minutes'' Sanha replies. “I’ll be fifteen.” Y/N explains. Sanha’s tone changes again, “Are you shopping?” Y/N giggles, “No, but I’m going to pop into a store real quick.” Luckily, Sanha’s expression begins to change and he returns to his usual self, “Buy me something nice too!” Y/N giggles again, “I will bye!” He puts the phone down and starts to look around. Moonbin, who listened to most of the conversation politely asks, “Hey, Y/N. Is your friend ok? They seemed a little down.” Y/N smiles at Moonbin as if nothing happened, “He wants to talk about it for a bit. Well, I’ll be going.” Y/N waves to frozen Moonbin that responds back with a slightly sad, “See you soon.” Y/N skips into the store and begins his present search for his upset friend.


End file.
